Moshi Monsters Wiki/Unreleased Seeds
The Moshi Monsters franchise uses Special Seeds to attract certain Moshlings. Whilst most released, some did not due to them either being scrapped or the decline of Moshi Monsters preventing them from being released. This list may be incomplete, as more seeds may have been planned but not uploaded anywhere to be seen, or seeds may be in the in-game files but have yet to be found. ="Unreleased Seeds"= The following seeds are not implemented in the game and were found via an artist's portfolio. Due to the decline of Moshi Monsters and the lack of in-game activity the seeds were unreleased. Dune Buds The Dune Buds is an unreleased seed item in Moshi Monsters. It was displayed on Meelis Selim's portfolio among artwork of the Bop Corn, Blurb Beans and Light Bulbs. It is unknown how the seed was planned to be obtained or what Moshling it would attract. Gallery Dune Buds seed.png|Seed Mystery.png|Unknown Moshling Sillimanjaro Seeds The Sillimanjaro Seeds are an unreleased seed item in Moshi Monsters. It was displayed on Meelis Selim's portfolio among artwork of the Bop Corn, Blurb Beans and Light Bulbs. It is unknown how the seed was planned to be obtained, however it is most likely the seed would have been included with Tomba's Moshlings Collection plush toy, as the code from said plush toy was never implemented as planned (to give a seed for Tomba, which they do not have) and gives 1 Rox as an error. Sillimanjaro plants presumably were named after Mount Sillimanjaro, as their flower looks like the mountain. Snowtots are most likely attracted to the plant for the similarity to their habitat. It is unknown where the plant is native. Gallery Sillimanjaro Seeds seed.png|Seed Tomba.png|Presumably attracted Skippity Pips The Skippity Pips is an unreleased seed item in Moshi Monsters. It was displayed on Meelis Selim's portfolio among artwork of the Bop Corn, Blurb Beans and Light Bulbs. It is unknown how the seed was planned to be obtained or what Moshling it would attract. Gallery Skippity Pips seed.png|Seed Special Seed grown.png|Grown ="Unreleased Seeds"= The following seeds are implemented in the game and via modification can be obtained. The seeds function correctly, but due to various reasons were not given public release. Bentley Seed The Bentley Seed is a Special Seed in Moshi Monsters, that when planted attracts Bentley the Super Loofah. The seed must be planted with two other normal seeds in the Moshling Garden, when the seed has grown, Bentley will come. Interestingly, although the Bentley Seed is unreleased, seeds that were created after it such as the Aster-oids and Call-i Flower reused the Bentley Seed's growing assets. The generic naming of the seed suggests it was a test and Bentley was originally planned to be obtained via special seeds rather than a seed combination. Trivia *The seed was discovered in August 2013 when a seed glitch was found. Gallery Bentley Seed seed.png|Seed Bentley_Front_HQ.png|Attracted Bentley Seed grown.png|Grown Mysterious Moshling (Busling) You may be looking for Mysterious Moshling that attracts Oddie. The Mysterious Moshling is an unreleased, scrapped Special Seed in Moshi Monsters, attracting Busling the Bustling Busling. Trivia *The seed was discovered in August 2013 when a seed glitch was found. Gallery Radiant Roxy Rose seed.png|Seed Busling.png|Attracted Special Seed grown.png|Grown Jolly Flowers The Jolly Flowers are a seed in Moshi Monsters, used to obtain Shambles the Scrappy Chappy. The codes are found in Code Breakers packets, formerly in the Moshling Mall and now can be obtained via Moshling Madness. Once obtained, the player must plant it in their Moshling Garden with two other seeds and wait for them to grow to add Shambles into their Moshling Zoo. The Scrappy Shrub was the original name for the Jolly Flowers, as mentioned in an email, it was altered before Shambles' release meaning that on his Codebreakers card it says his original seed, which happens to have a swf file. Gallery Jolly Flowers seed.png|Seed Shambles.png|Attracted Jolly Flowers grown.png|Grown Scrappy Shrub.png|Old seed name/packaging Category:Special Seeds Category:Unreleased Content